A Place I Call Home
by ihearmorevoices
Summary: AU. Peeta Mellark is Hollywoods it boy. Katniss Everdeen is a working class country girl with a past. Peeta ends up shooting a movie in Katniss' town and both find that with eachother, they find friendship and possibly something more. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Hunger Games, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Authors note at the bottom!**

Chapter 1:

The rain pelts down hard as I stare out the window of my bedroom, my homework from the psychology class long forgotten. I'm starting to get lost in my own thoughts again, and that's never a good sign, too much thinking on my part tends to end on a bad note. Sighing, I turn and continue to watch the water pelt down on the side walk, pooling in the small ditch that Prim had dug earlier that day with her friend Rue. My mind is pulling me further into a reverie until I hear a crash from downstairs. I snap my attention away from the puddle. Immediately, I bolt down to find the source of the noise.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs , I peer into the living room and realize my mother isn't in her usual seat in the rocking chair. Cursing, I turn the corner and go into the kitchen and find her standing over a broken plate while my little sister, Prim, is bringing out the broom.

"Mom! What happened?" I sigh as I take one of her hands. There's almost no point in asking her, she's to far gone. It doesn't matter much anyways, because she tunes us out most of the time, lost in her own thoughts. She is usually looking out into nowhere, sitting in her rocking chair. I asked her once why she just doesn't go to her room. I hadn't expected her to answer, but she looked me straight in the eye.

_" Mom, why don't you go upstairs and lie down. You'll be more comfortable."_

_"I can't." I look up at her, shocked that she actually spoke._

_"Pardon?"_

_"I used to sit in this chair, rocking you and prim when you were younger, and your father would sit across from me and sing you lullabies."_

I never tried to make her move again, because I understand. She's haunted by what used to be, and sitting there is one of the only ties she has left to our old life. An empty woman, staring at an empty space. My mother has been like this ever since my father was killed in a car crash, which was over eight years ago now. The only time she is actually alert and in tune with the world is when she's at work. She is a pediatric nurse at the Children's hospital. I could never understand how she could care so much for the kids there, but hardly give Prim and I a second glance.

Prim looks up from the broom, and I look into her clear blue eyes, and gives me an explanation for the mess. " She tried to start dinner today, but..." she trails off because she doesn't need to finish the sentence. I know what she was trying to say. Mom tried to be a normal mother but remembered that she and my father used to cook together, and had one of her episodes.

"Oh" was all I manage to say. I rub my temple in frustration. I just needed to get out of here for a few hours. It was too rainy to go hunting, but I could go to the cafe and finish my work.

"Katniss, I can clean up and start cooking, I'll be fine" Prim says and smiles at me. "Go to the cafe and finish your work." I mirror her smile back, Prim's only 12, but sometimes it seems that she is better at dealing with Mom's tune outs than I am, and it's like she can also read my mind sometimes. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Okay, little duck. I'll have my phone on me, call me if you need something. I won't be too late- a couple hours at most." I look over at my mother who has made her way back to her rocking chair and has resumed her usual, glazed over look.

I walk out of the Kitchen and run up the stairs, I shove my books and my laptop in my bag, which happened to be my father's. I also grab the keys, and I make my way back downstairs. I peak into the kitchen. Prim has a pot with some water in it, and she's pulled out her math homework while waiting for it to boil.

I grap my boots and leather jacket. Glancing out the window, I see that it's still raining, and I reach for an umbrella.

"Bye Mom." I call out. Of course, the effort is fruitless, she doesn't respond. I turn back to Prim. " Bye Prim, I love you! And remember, don't answer the door if someone knocks, unless it's the Hawthorne's!" And Prim, with her sweet face and kind eyes, just looks up, rolls her eyes, and smiles at me. She knows the drill.

The rain really is coming down hard. I wonder how long these spring storms are going to last. It's been non- stop rain all week, and I can see the looks on people's faces in our small town, that the weather has been taking a toll on everyone, they're ready for the sun.

Rounding the corner, I make my way down the road, coming close to the intersection and I spot the cafe. A woman named Sae owns it, and she is always coming up with the strangest foods imaginable , but some how she always makes it taste like a gourmet dish.

The town that I live in is called Wells, and there is only about 8,000 people living here. We basically have all of the necessities we need, usually only one of everything. One high school, one mall, we have two hospitals, and a few restaurants scattered here and there. Sae's is my favourite Cafe though. It has a nice atmosphere, it's fairly quiet and my friend Madge Undersee (who is the Mayor's daughter) has a part time job there.

Mom, Prim and I don't technically live in Wells. Were just on the border of the middle of nowhere and the town. It's only a few minutes to actually get to Wells on foot, and it's nice. We're right by a forest so I can hunt there when I need to. Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me sane.

The door chimes as I open it and I'm greeted by a head of Blonde curls.

"Hey, Katniss!" Madge says brightly to me. "How's it going?"

"Not to bad, I just want this freaking rain to stop." I say.

"Ugh, I know, It's so dreary and I think I'll lose my mind cooped up indoors the whole time." She sighs. " Your table's free, by the way" We both smile when she says my table. It's not technically mine, but no one really sits there anymore because I'm usually occupying it.

"Thanks, Madge. Can I have a cup of chamomile tea when you get a chance?" I say as I make my way over to the plush red chair

I close my laptop and drink the last of my tea. I'm working on an online psychology course over the summer, and the credit will count towards my undergraduate degree.

I've been at university for two years now, and I'll be able to graduate with an honors in Psychology. After exams are over, I spend the spring and summer working , and I take an online course. It works out, so I don't have as many classes during the year, and I don't have to be away from home as much.

The university is an hour drive from Wells, which isn't to far if you're only coming home on the weekend, but I still have to look after Prim.

Madge is done her shift at the cafe and comes to join me at the table, pulling me from my thoughts.

"So did you hear the rumor?" She says. Though I don't have many friends, Madge being the one girl I'm closest to, we never gossip about whats going around town, it reaches everyone's ears fast enough anyways.

"No, did Cato and Marvel get into another brawl at pub?" I joke.

"Katniss, that happens, like, every week, it's not news anymore."

"Okay what is it?"

"I've heard my Dad on the phone with a whole bunch of people, which is odd because that never happens, so little goes on around here- but he's been on the phone and they're going to be shooting the new Peeta Mellark movie here!"

I raise my eyebrow questionably. Peeta Mellark is now Hollywood's new it- boy. He's been numerous films from action, to romantic comedy, to drama. He's actually one of the few actors now a days who can act really well. But what would they be doing coming to little Wells? "Your kidding." I say, because I know Madge will be expecting a response.

"No! I've heard they came in a couple of nights ago and they're starting to scope out locations to film at!"

"Well as long as they don't bother me, it's not that big of a deal." Madge huffed at my stoic attitude.

"C'mon on Katniss, can't you at least pretend to be excited." I shrug my shoulders.

" I Really should get going now Madge. I don't want Prim to be left alone for too long." Madge nods understanding. She turns and peers outside.

"Looks like the rain has let up." I smile, grab my bag and we exchange good byes before she goes to the back to get her car and I push open the front door.

I walk up the path to our house, and I see a truck pulled up in our driveway. Maybe it's Rory Hawthorne stopping by to give us some game, though it would be a miracle if he caught anything in this weather.

Gale, who is Hazelle's oldest son, and also my best friend is gone for the summer, he's doing some fancy exchange program for his International relations degree. I miss him, but he has this amazing opportunity, why should he pass it up?

As I get closer to my house though, I realize that it isn't the Hawthorne's truck that is there, in fact there isn't even one truck, there's three. It has a brand name on it that says Capitol Productions.

In fear, I run the rest of the way up to our house and notice there are people on the Porch. And the only thing going through my mind right now is Prim and Mom. Fuck.

The people notice me and turn around. The one who comes up and greets me has a round, weathered looking face and appears to be in his 40's. He sticks his hand out has I dash up my porch steps. Our cat, Buttercup, starts hissing.

"Plutarch Heavensbee." He says cheerful. "How are you on this... lovely evening?" He adds sarcastically. It's started raining again.

Not wanting to deal with pleasantries, I cut right to the chase. "Who are you guys? And what on _earth_ are you doing on my goddam porch! You've probably frightened my sister!" I'm yelling by the time I finished my sentence. I'm also a little frantic now.

Everyone on the porch has taken a couple of steps back. Good.

I hear a "hmmph!" From the small crowd, and I turn and see a woman with a tailored suit, holding a clipboard and has the strangest pink hair that I've ever seen. Plutarch hears her.

"Now, now, Effie. No need for That. This young lady is just a little surprised that were hear." Surprised? More like furious. "I'm sorry miss, but I didn't quite catch your name."

"Katniss Everdeen." I say, still glaring at him.

"Do you know why all of us are here?" I shake my head. "Well, were part of Capitol Productions, which is a film company. You probably don't know, but we are looking to shoot a film in this town." O the film that Madge was talking about. "Now, I can't tell you the details right now but we are scouting locations to use. Do you mind me asking, how much land do you own?"

I decide to be testy with them "I'm not the owner. But our property has 50 acres" I say.

"Oh! my apologies, can you take us to the owner?" I snort at that. Since none of them appear to be in need of medical attention, my mother won't pay any heed to them.

"My mother can barely bring herself out of bed to speak to me, she won't talk to you, I deal with all the business here." There's an awkward pause between all of us now.

Suddenly, I hear the door creak open, and a little blonde head pops out. "Katniss? What's going on?" Prim squeaks.

"Nothing, Primrose. Can you go back inside, little duck? I'll be in soon."

"I brought cookies out, if anyone wants some!" Of course she did. Even when people were invading our property, Prim offers them _cookies_. I see her place a tin down on the table, and clicks the door shut behind her. Plutarch clears his throat and turns around to the other people with him.

"Peeta, maybe her cookies are better than yours!" Everyone gives a chuckle. And That's when I notice at the very back, a tall, blonde head with crystal blue eyes, and a round , soft face. Peeta Mellark is on my porch. And he's making his way over to me. I realize he's staring at me expectantly. He must have said something.

"What?" I ask. I hear a couple of people snicker.

His voice is soft and considerate. "Your property is beautiful."

"Thanks." I say, a little pride evident in my voice.

Before my father died, he put everything he had into preserving our 50 acres of forest, and making sure no one touched it. I plan to continue that.

Plutarch pipes up again, distracting me from Peeta. "Miss Everdeen, I hope you realize that if you would allow us to film on your property, we would be out of your way, and we would pay you."

I decide to humor them. "Really? How much?"

" Ten thousand dollars for the 12 weeks we'd be here." Ten thousand? I don't even make five in a summer! " I assure you, we wouldn't do any damage to the forest, and we will not be around your house."

Mom makes enough working at the hospital, but ten thousand dollars could go towards the mortgage, and it would be completely paid off by the end of the summer, or I could use it for school...

And before my brain actually has time to process it, the words are already out of my mouth. "Fine." I say. "But we'll have to make some conditions ."

What am I doing? Am I seriously going to let them use my precious land during the summer? We were falling a little behind on bills but still.

"Of course! Effie, are you getting this down?" I see the pink- haired woman scribbling furiously. " We'll need to scan the rest of your property, perhaps when the sun is actually shining. How does tomorrow at 1:00 PM sound?"

I sigh. " Yes that's fine, and we'll talk about some conditions?'

"Yes, yes! Here's my business card if you need to get in touch! I can tell it will be a pleasure working with you Miss Everdeen!" The crew is now backing up to the truck. I turn to go inside, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I realize that it's Peeta Mellark.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate this, the crew has been having trouble finding a good location and I think this place is Perfect, I couldn't think of anything better. Thank you." I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

I glare at him, though I know he doesn't really deserve it. But he just smiles at me.

" I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Katniss." And with that, all the trucks and Peeta Mellark are gone.

He remembered my name. Huh. Maybe not all actors are stuck up air heads. I smile to myself a bit.

Then I remember the situation I've just gotten myself into.

Shit.

**Well, there's chapter 1! Did you guys like it? I know it was a bit slow, but I was just trying to introduce some characters and give them some background. The next chapter will be in Peeta's POV. Things will pick up a bit more then. I have the whole story outlined right now, but I'm very accepting to any ideas you guys might have. Feed back is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N at the bottom :)**

Chapter 2:

I wake up in the hotel room to the sound of Effie, who is basically my secretary, banging on my door. "Up,up,up!" She says cheerfully. "Today is a big, big day!" Everyday is a big,big day in Effie's mind. She's still at the door, so I mumble a response back to her so she'll leave.

Dragging myself out of bed, I glance at the clock. 6:30 A.M. I groan. What am I doing that requires me to be up at this ungodly hour? Maybe I have a telephone interview? Oh well, Effie will tell me once I grace her with my presence. I love my work, but I am definitely not a morning person.

I step into the show, turning the water as hot as I can handle, letting it work out the kinks in my muscles and wake me up for the day ahead. I stay in for about 15 minutes, then I get out and towel off. I glance at myself in the mirror. As usual, my hair is sticking out every which way. My prep team may have have my neck for this, but they'll fix it, they always do.

I dress in a baggy t- shirt and some comfortable jeans. If it's not appropriate for what I'm doing today, they'll be sending me to my stylist, Portia, anyways.

After I finish dressing and making myself look presentable, I make my way down to the breakfast room, which is fairly empty. Only Effie, looking bright and chipper and a couple of sleepy looking crew members who are nursing cups of coffee are there.

I go to the buffet and start to grab some warm pancakes, until I hear Effie making a clicking sound with her tongue. "Now, you know you shouldn't be eating that, Peeta. We wouldn't want any extra pounds on that pretty figure of yours now, would we?"

"I don't think three pancakes are going to do anything to this." I say , pinching at the non- existent flab on my belly to show her. She let's out a small chuckle, but she still shakes her head in disapproval. There's no use reasoning with her. I lost the argument the second she saw me eyeing those pancakes. I grab a bowl of granola instead, wishing for the fluffy pancakes drizzled in syrup.

"Now, Peeta, should we run through today's schedule?" I nod, motioning for her to go on. Although Effie can be a pain sometimes, she really is a valuable person to have around. She keeps everyone on schedule. I don't think we would manage to get anything done if it wasn't for her badgering us to stay on track.

She clears her throat before reading, as if getting ready to read sacred text. Actually, her schedule's are her sacred text. "At 7:30, after your breakfast, your personal trainer, Cato, will he here to work for an hour." She says, looking up to make sure Im paying attention. "After that, you'll be with your prep team from 8:30- 10:00, to fix that hair of yours. They'll hand you off to Portia, who will put you in your interview clothes. Then you'll be meeting with your publicist at 10:30 to prepare and run through lines. At 11:30, you will have a telephone interview with Caesar Flickerman from Celeb news, don't forget that you _will _be on camera." Effie starts to flip through her notes to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Oh yes!" She says. " After your interview, you'll drive out to start scouting location on that rude girls land! I cannot believe her attitude..."

Effie keeps rambling but I've tuned her out now. Katniss Everdeen. What an interesting woman. Plutarch had assured me it would be fine going to knock on that door, he said that as soon as they recognized me, no one could say no. And then we see her blazing towards us. She was furious.

Oddly, I find myself drawn to that. She wasn't star struck- the complete opposite in fact. Katniss is obviously very protective of her land, and her family. It's the complete opposite of my family, so I suppose that would be one of the reasons why I'm drawn to her.

I snap out of my day dream and hear the last of Effie's rant on manners.

"By the way, dear, Delly called, she says she need to talk you about characters from the script?" I groan. The movie we're working on is also starring Delly Cartwright. She is the epitome of a diva. Every time I see her, she's bossing her staff around and treating them like slaves, instead of humans. They don't actually speak to her anymore, just nod and listen to what she asks. She's lucky that she can actually act.

The media's latest rumor is that Delly and I are an item. Delly loves the idea, but I won't have it.

I see Cato make his way into the breakfast room. He has no time for my self- pity. I guess my day starts now. Let the games begin.

XxXx

"Thanks so much for your time, Peeta. I know I speak for the rest of us when I say that we are all eagerly awaiting your next movie!"

"Thanks, Caesar. It's been a pleasure talking with you!" I smile one more time and the camera stops shooting. I step off the makeshift set we've made in the hotel room.

"Great Job, boy." My publicist, Haymitch, says. "Now, it's time for you to go deal with that sour puss we met yesterday."

"Haymitch, we did technically intrude on her property, I hink she had a perfectly reasonable reaction."

"That's why your not around to do the thinking, my friend." I glare at him, but we both now he doesn't mean. Haymitch has always been like this... a bit rough around the edges. I look up to him as more of a mentor and role model than a publicist. He used to be an incredible actor, he was in hit film, after hit film, after hit film. Then something changed. One year he lost a lot of relatives close to him and he... wasn't the actor everyone knew. He turned to liquor and drugs. He cleaned up, mind you, but he was never the same. And he hasn't done another movie since.

Plutarch walks over, he and Haymitch decide to exclude me from whatever they're talking about and whisper to each other. They chortle and turn to me. "Ready to go off into the country, Mr. Mellark?" I decide now would be a good time to butter Plutarch up. And I genuinely mean what I'm about to say, because being called Mr. Mellark makes me think of my father.

"Plutarch, please." I say, smiling "We're going to be working to together for the next three months. We're on a first name basis." I'll be able to do more of what I want if Plutarch likes me. He nods in approval.

"Well, let's get going, wouldn't want to keep Miss Everdeen waiting." He says. We walk outside the hotel towards one of the vans. Effie comes teetering after us, in her ridiculous shoes, on the phone with someone, probably scheduling another interview for me.

We all climb in, and Plutarch gives directions to the driver. I unroll my window as we pull out of the drive way.

As we drive along the countryside, I see lot's of forests and hills, and farms. We are the only car driving on the road now. I sigh as I breath in the fresh spring air, and I imagine myself living here, serene, quiet and peaceful, without a set schedule everyday and away from city noise. Haymitch leans over and whispers to me "Enjoy it while you can, kid, it really doesn't get much better than this." I take his words in, and I close my eyes, letting the smells of the countryside and the rocking of the car lull me to sleep.

XxXx

_I see a figure standing in a meadow, she's got long hair, and she's not that tall. I want to see her face, but she won't turn around, I put my hand on her shoulder, and she slowly turns around. It's Katniss. _

_"I have to go she says." She takes my hand off her shoulder. "You can't be here!" She says. She's backing up now._

_"Wait!" I call out. But it's no use, she's already gone. The effort was fruitless, because she was never within reach anyways._

XxXx

I am woken up by Haymitch flicking my ear. I swat his hand away. "Welcome back to the world of the living, sunshine." He smirks. "We're five minutes away, and remember, smile!" He says mockingly. Plutarch is whistling a happy tune, while Effie is typing furiously on her blackberry.

We pull up into the Everdeen's long drive. I hop out quickly and walk up to the porch. I'm about to knock, when the door swings open. Standing in front of me is who I assume is Katniss' younger sister, Primrose.

"Hi! Prim Everdeen!" She says excitedly. "I'm so happy that Katniss said yes to you guys filming here!" She squeals. I laugh at her bubbly enthusiasm.

"I'm glad she said yes too, I told her yesterday that this place is perfect for filming." She bobs her head in agreement.

"It is beautiful here. It's quiet, but there's lot's of space, and it's all ours."

"Do you have a favorite place to go?" I ask her, I'm not entirely sure how much land they own, but it seems to be fairly substantial. They must have a million places they go to relax or talk. Prim giggles again and points off in the direction behind her house.

" There's a meadow just down that path. I like to go to the very far end of the meadow, because that's where the forest starts. It's relaxing." Both Prim and I settle into a comfortable silence after that. Until we both here a crash from inside.

"OW! You stupid cat, get out of my way, or I swear to god I'll take you down to the river and drown you!" I chuckle, hearing Katniss cursing indoors. Finally, the screen door opens and Katniss, makes her way out on to the porch. My breath catches.

I didn't realize yesterday, but she is beautiful. She and prim look nothing alike, except that they have the same nose. Katniss has olive skin, and steel grey eyes, with long dark brown hair trailing down her back in a braid.

"Hi." I blurt out. Usually I'm a lot better with words. But I don't know what to say around her. I'm rich, and she probably thinks I'm a conceited actor who goes to premieres and is handed everything on a silver platter. I'm already being judged, and she doesn't know me.

"Hi." She says in a flat monotone to me. She's wearing a long- sleeved green tunic and cargo pants. She's sitting on a stool lacing up a pair of leather boots. Prim is looking back and forth between us, smirking. "Is the rest of your troupe ready? I don't have all day." I turn around and see Effie trying to avoid mud puddles as she walks on the path. I bite my lip, holding back my laughter. I turn and see Katniss and Prim doing the same.

"Urgh! I'm going to stay in the car, I have some phone calls to make anyways!" Effie says, frustrated. Plutarch and Haymitch join us.

"Well, I suppose we should go now." Katniss states. "Prim, are you coming with us?"

"No, I'm going to wait for mom to come home. What time does her shift end today?"

"Around three, I think?" Prim smiles and nods, then bids us all goodbye. Katniss hops off the porch and starts leading us around the house. The house is larger than I thought it was. It has three floors with vines crawling up the side, and it extends pretty far back. Off in the distance to my right, I notice another building.

"Katniss- it is alright if I call you that right?" I ask, she nods. "Whats that building over there?" Oddly enough, her lips turn up a bit into what looks to be a half smile.

"It's our barn. We have two horses and a couple of goats for milking."

"Can you ride the horses?"

"Yes, Prim and I take them out sometimes and go down the trails through the forest." She says. "But we're not going that way, we're going up into the meadow, and then through the forest." I nod. Plutarch claps his hands excitedly.

"Splendid, splendid!" He exclaims. "Miss Everdeen, I may also point out, that if we were to film here, there may be a few instances where a small group has to stay overnight. This would include some of the cast, and crew. Where could we put trailers without disturbing you and your family?" Huh. I've never Plutarch this polite before. He probably knows that one tow out of line on his point means Katniss will refuse to let us use the land.

We are making our way through the meadow, which is lush and green, though still a little damp from the rain. "There's some small clearings a little ways out in the forest." She says curtly. Plutarch nods and goes silent, and falls back into step with Haymitch. We're about to enter the forest now.

"The woods are nice, they're are some wild animals that could possibly harm you, but if your noisy enough, they'll keep away." She says. Despite the prospect of the possibility of becoming breakfast for a grizzly bear, I can' help but notice all the beauty in the forest. It smells like pine, and other vegetation. There's enough sunlight that comes through so you don't feel like your walking in the dark, and the birds are chirping softly. I turn around and see Haymitch and Plutarch furiously making notes, and talking to each other about the surroundings.

"How long have you lived here, Katniss?" I ask, because I'm genuinely interested. I can see the way she maneuvers through the leafy canopy's, that she knows the woods like the back of her hand.

"My father bought this house right before he and my mother got married, I came along a few years later, so all 19 years of my life." She has a pained expression on her face as she mentions this, so I decide it's to early to pry. To early to pry? Are we even going to see each other, except for a brief encounter once we start filming? I realize that I don't want to think about that, because, although I know basically nothing about this girl, she's very intriguing. I'm pulled from my train of thoughts when she asks me a question. "Why did you choose little Wells to film in? There are tonnes of other small forested towns."

"I don't actually know. I basically just follow people when they tell me to go. I gave up asking questions. They give you a long winded answer or a short one that leaves you even more confused." She nods, understandingly. We've been walking for about 25 minutes now. I can see a clearing up ahead. She turns to Plutarch.

"There's no need to see the rest of the woods. It's pretty much the same from here on out. There are some very straightforward paths to follow if you need to get out of here or if you want to go deeper."

"Sweetheart, I don't know how you've managed to keep this land like this, but it sure as hell is one of the prettiest woods I've ever seen." Haymitch says, surprising us all, as he hasn't said anything to anyone but Plutarch this entire trip. Katniss blushes a bit. She's seems to be very proud of these woods.

" Actually, that's what I want for part of this agreement. Nobody touches the trees, or harms anything. These woods are staying like this if I have anything to do with it." Katniss says fiercely. I smile at her attitude.

A few more minor things are discussed. Then Katniss speaks up and says "Well, shall we head back?"

XxXx

I'm lying in bed, even though it's only 9:30. I told everyone I had a headache, but really, I just wanted some much need time alone. I need to think. Katniss, has been on my mind all afternoon, since we left her farm.

She was a lot more pleasant today. She seems to be a bit socially awkward though.

Plutarch is getting a lawyer to draw up the contract tonight. I'm thinking that if it's done tomorrow, I can use it as an excuse to go by the Everdeen's again.

I can't believe I just met this girl, and already she's stuck in my head.

Of course, when I close my eyes tonight, and I've gone to sleep, My dreams are filled with images of grey eyes.

XxXx

**I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but let me know what you guys think. Also a huge thank you to everyone who read, story- alerted and favorited this story. A BIG thank you too those who reviewed, when I read them, it put a huge smile on my face for the rest of the day. It's exam time right now at school, so you can expect about an update a week. Once it's summer though, you can expect more frequent updates, have a great day!**


End file.
